The Melancholy of Rain
by Neko-chan-Inu-sama
Summary: Someone's wondered for the longest time why, when it rains, Kami-sama is sad. Scenes from episode 21


The Melancholy of Rain

What do you do when an idea smacks you stone cold in the forehead at twelve in the morning and you're dozing off on your cozy little bed? Why you go to sleep and pray you remember most of what you wanted to write by tomorrow morning -.-;

Pairings: Eh… hints of Hemu/Loki, just the slightest if you tilt your head to the left and squint… or you could just take it as a budding friendship! -Grins-

Disclaimer: Yeah… I own nothing… this plot… hmm… can it be considered mine? O.o

--

The Melancholy of Rain

_Grey clouds surrounded the sky, giving the town an eerie look as droplets of rain fell from the heavens. Everybody who was out on a day like this either absolutely needed to be or couldn't help it because nobody in their right mind would want to be caught in this kind of a downpour._

-_I've always wondered…_

_For the longest time_

_Why it is that everyone thinks that_

_Whenever it rains like this_

…

_Kami-sama is sad…_-

--

From behind the large windows of a mansion, a small boy stood sheltered by the rain outside. He didn't seem very phased by the sudden storm, keeping a calm and stoic face even when in a few seconds a loud clap of thunder, that would frighten most children, sounded throughout the air.

The boy just kept calm, staring out his window with those wide emerald eyes that spoke years of experience beyond his appearance.

From inside the building, the door to his study room opened and in came the other inhabits of the mansion, a green-haired butler, a small black puppy and a pink shikigami that floated around happily.

Turning to his companions the boy answered the man when he had asked an obvious question.

A split second later he added, "Such melancholy, it's a first for me… Yamino-kun"

The butler had some sort of worried look on his face, probably feeling a bit saddened by his father's words "Loki-sama…"

Loki continued, "I've got a bad premonition… something might happen"

/--/

"Heimdall!"

Reaching out to the guardian god, Loki ran to the edge of what remained of the bridge to try to take hold of the other's hand.

"Loki…" Heimdall, who was also reaching out as he was falling, wondered just why it was Loki was trying to save him. After all that he's done, he wouldn't ever expect Loki, of all people, to help him…

Even when they were fighting Loki was trying to help him, open his eyes to the truth and save him from destroying himself.

But why?

_It's simple_. His mind answered for him.

_Loki isn't evil…_

Their hands were only inches apart by now and Heimdall could see the determined look on the face of his once foe. But he noticed the other's footing as well… if he actually managed to grab his hand then Loki will fall as well.

For a minute he knew he didn't want to hate Loki anymore.

For a minute he knew he didn't want to drag Loki down with him anymore.

For a minute that's _all_ he needed to know.

Narrowing his eyes, Heimdall pushed Loki's hand away and smirked as the trickster gasped in surprise.

And so he fell.

"HEIMDALL!!"

/--/

At one point, the town was sunny with no signs of the rainstorm that had been falling down so heavily on them but now standing in the pouring rain, it was like waking up from a dream.

"What heavy rain…" Mayura looked into the sky, careful of the water that might drip into her eyes. Turning behind her, she spotted a familiar child detective, standing by himself some few feet away from her "Loki-kun…?"

He slowly turned to look at her and Mayura instantly knew something was wrong. She couldn't help but feel some pity for him the moment she saw that sad look in his eyes. She had never seen her friend so depressed for any reason.

She, Yamino, Fenrir, Narugami, Reiya and even Ecchan said nothing as the rain from the sky helped the poor boy create a fake tear that ran down his face.

--

The rain hadn't cleared at all for the rest of the day; even at ten o'clock at night there weren't any signs of it getting any lighter.

Mayura, sitting on a chair behind the desk in her room, sighed as she looked out her window. The rain was having a great effect on her heart, especially after the incident with Loki earlier.

"Mayura, you should go to bed now" her father had finally come in to tell her so.

She didn't answer him just yet, continuing to stare out the window.

"Mayura…?" her father tried again.

"Papa…" this time she replied.

"Hm?"

"Why does the rain make people sad?" the pink-haired teen asked, not able to rid the memory of the sad expression she saw on her young friend.

"Why…? Eh… they say whenever it rains like this; something has happened to upset Kami-sama" Misao answered, not finding his daughter's question all too weird especially after all the other questions she asked him before on UFOs.

For a moment Mayura discarded her idea that god didn't exist to ask him another question, "Kami-sama is crying?"

"…probably, or he could just be extremely sad"

"How do you know that, papa?" the teen finally turned to her father.

Misao was a bit surprised to see such the expression on his daughter's face. She looked like she was about to cry so he answered her quickly, "Because Mayura…"

-_For the longest time I've wondered…_

_And now I finally know the answer…_

_The reason as to why everyone thinks_

_That whenever it rains like this, Kami-sama is sad…_

_It's because…_

"It wouldn't rain like this if Kami-sama was crying tears of joy"

**Owari.**


End file.
